সিরাজ সিকদার (Siraj Sikder)
বাংলা ভাষা (Bānlā Bhāṣā - Bengali) sources https://bn.wikipedia.org/wiki/সিরাজ_সিকদার "সিরাজ সিকদার (২৭ অক্টোবর ১৯৪৪ - ২ জানুয়ারি ১৯৭৫) বাংলাদেশের একজন কমিউনিস্ট বিপ্লবী নেতা ছিলেন।১ ১৯৬৮ খ্রিস্টাব্দের ৮ জানুয়ারি তিনি সমমনা কয়েকজনকে নিয়ে পূর্ব বাংলা শ্রমিক আন্দোলন প্রতিষ্ঠা করেন—যার লক্ষ্য ছিল পাকিস্তানের ঔপনিবেশিক শাসন থেকে পূর্ববাংলাকে মুক্ত করে জাতীয় গণতান্ত্রিক বিপ্লব সম্পন্ন করা, সমাজতন্ত্র ও সাম্যবাদ অভিমুখে যাত্রা করবার লক্ষ্যে বিপ্লবী কমিউনিস্ট পার্টির প্রতিষ্ঠা করা। সিরাজ সিকদার গ্রেফতার হন ১৯৭৫ খ্রিস্টাব্দের ১ জানুয়ারি এবং পরদিন ২ জানুয়ারি গভীর রাতে তাঁকে হত্যা করা হয়। হত্যাকাণ্ডের ১৭ বছর পর ১৯৯২ খ্রিস্টাব্দের ৪ জুন এই বিষয়ে আদালতে মামলা করা হয়। সেই মামলা এখনো বিচারাধীন।" Translation "Siraj Sikder (27 October 1944 - 2 January 1975) was a Communist revolutionary leader of Bangladesh . 1 On 8 January 1968, he established East Bangla Workers Movement with some similar people-aimed at establishing a revolutionary communist party aiming to complete the national democratic revolution, liberate East Bengal from the colonial rule of Pakistan, and move towards socialism and communism . Siraj Sikder was arrested on 1 January 1975 and the next day he was assassinated on the night of 2 January. A case was filed in this regard on June 4, 1992, on June 4, 1992, 17 years after the assassination.The case is still pending." Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siraj_Sikder "Siraj Sikder (27 October 1944 – 2 January 1975) was a Bangladeshi revolutionary politician." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siraj_Sikder#Political_activity "On 8 January 1968, along with like-minded activists, Sikder formed a clandestine organisation named Purba Bangla Sramik Andolon (East Bengal Workers Movement EBWM) with an objective to lead a struggle against the revisionism of the existing "Communist" organisations and to form a revolutionary Communist Party. This initiative brought forward a thesis that East Bengal is a colony of Pakistan and that the principal contradiction in the society is between the bureaucratic bourgeoisie and feudalists of Pakistan on one hand, and the people of East Bengal on the other hand. Only the independence struggle to form an "independent, democratic, peaceful, non-aligned, progressive" People's Republic of East Bengal, free also from the oppression of US imperialism, Soviet social-imperialism and Indian Expansionism could lead the society forward towards socialism and communism. In late 1968, Sikder left the job to establish the Mao Tse Tung Research Center in Dhaka but it was later closed down by the Pakistani government. Sikder became a lecturer at the Technical Training College in Dhaka.1 In the meantime of war, at a liberated base area named Pearabagan at Bhimruly in Jhalokati District in the southern part of the country, on 3 June 1971, Sikder founded a new party named Purba Banglar Sarbahara Party (Proletarian Party of East Bengal) by ideology of Marxism and Mao Tsetung Thought (not "Maoism", during the 1960s the followers of Mao-line used to identify their ideology as Marxism-Leninism-Mao Tse-tung Thought)." Marxism |Marxists.org:/Sikder> "1970: The difference of Marxist-Leninist-Mao Thought follower proletarian revolutionaries of East Bengal with Huq-Toha neo revisionists, Deben-Motin Trotskyte-Guevarist and the conspirator traitor Kaji-Rono clique on determining principal contradiction at the present stage of social development of East Bengal" Category:Revolutionaries Category:Marxism Category:Activists Category:Asian Culture Category:বাংলা ভাষা (Bānlā bhāṣā - Bengali) Category:বাংলাদেশ (Bānlādēśa - Bangladesh)